love game
by coolcas
Summary: sabrina's new look is killer. even the hottest guy at school asks her out. strangly puck gets mad.
1. new look

Love game

Sabrina Grimm stepped into the shower closing the door behind her. Thinking she locked the door. The shower was on and she stepped inside. "Crap'' She yelled when Elvis nose tumbled in. Fourtunetly she had enough time to wrap a fluffy towel around her before another bagging body came in.

"Grimm'' puck yelled startingly as Sabrina's head popped out the door. "We really have to get that lock fixed." "DON'T JUST COME IN!'' she yelled up at the boy. "school is in half an hour and we haven't even had breakfast. We cant be late…AGAIN." "yeah yeah. Tell me something I don't know." The fairy said shrugging.

After breakfast, Sabrina and Puck where on the bus going to school. Daphne was home, sick with the flew. Puck normaly sat with his friends down the back but for some strange reason, they were not there. Probably sick. Like Daphne. So he sat with Sabrina at the front. ''hey fart face" puck said tapping Sabrina on the shoulder. ''how come every one is staring at us"

It was true. Everyone was staring at her. "probably because my hair is straight.'' Sabrina said , curling her hair around her finger.'' But your to stupid to realise that.'' puck hadnotised her hair. It made her look hot. Hotter.

At school everyone was staring at Sabrina, as if she was a new toy. Matt William, the most attractive guy in grade 6 was starring at her like a lost puppy. Finally he came over to see her. "hey Sabrina." He asked "I was woundering, would you like to go out with me?''

''I would love-" but before Sabrina could finish puck pushed her back. ''who are you to ask MY Sabrina out" puck cried pushing Matt into a set of lockers. Some kids screamed and ran away while others stayed close and chanted "fight, fight, fight." "I am Matt Williams, and can do whatever I want" Matt screamed punching a fist at pucks cheek. "oh yeah!" puck shouted kicking


	2. the fight

Suddenly the hall went quiet. The only thing you could hear was puck laughing at how victories he was. Even with a bleeding nose, puck was still cute in his own way. There was a reason the hall went silent. The principal walked down the hall shaking her head in slow motion ''Mr Goodfellow and Miss Grimm my office. Now!"

"give me a second" the principal said walking into her office. Sabrina and Puck sat on the waiting chairs outside. "I don't get it'' Sabrina blurted out "one moment you are calling me fart face the next you are punching the first guy who asks me out." Before she could finish her rant, puck kissed her on the lips. At first she hesitated but soon after she kissed him back.


	3. WHAT

Love game

They sat there for a moment without talking. Sabrina was the first to speak. "wow.'' she said and puck said wow back. Then sabrina felt a ting I her spine. Not I good ting. A bad one. "hey" Sabrina said in confustion "what are we doing hear"

"what do you mean what are we doing hear" puck replied. "you know matt asked you out and I punched him and then. I kissed you" "eeeeeew. I would never kiss you troll face. Anyway the last thing I remember Is Daphne rubbing some pain remover on my back. Wait. Why is my hair straight. It looks like I am one of those stupid girls who do there makeup and fuss about there looks. And matt Williams asked me out! He makes the word stupid look smart." Sabrina replied.

Puck ran down the hall away from Sabrina. Not because he felt emmbarased but because Sabrina was sparking up! "whats happening to me!" sabrina cried…..blow. Sabrina was caught up in some sort of bomb. When Puck went over to see if she was okay, he saw Sabrina out cold. SABRINA


	4. Daphne?

**Hello. Second or third last chapter. Extra small but extra intense!**

"Where is she?" Puck said thinking were rushing children out of the school. Some kids were really upset and trying not to scream and some stood. Speechless. Puck searched in the cloud of smoke. Parents had been called to pick up terrified children. When the smoke finally cleared, puck could see what looked like a dead Sabrina. "She can't be dead." He thought. When Sabrina awoke she found puck starring at her. "What happened?" She asked. But before he could responded, a small familiure head popped into the hall. Daphne Grimm.

"Daphne. Thank god it's you. Something happened to Sabrina!' Puck called. "I know." She said in a soft voice. " I started it."


	5. But why?

**Btw when I change paragraphs its a flash back!**

Daphne looked down upon her sister and said "I have waited way to long to see you squrim"

it was morning and daphne woke up. Her parents still were not home and she pocked Sabrina until she woke up. Sabrina kicked daphne in the shins as a sign not to wake her. Daphne thought to herself that if she could control Sabrina even only for a day, she would pay her more respect.

"Sabrina. You treat me like a remote control toy. When you're in a bad mood you make me Treat you like a queen.i am sick and tired of your cruel ness and I am fighting back." Daphne blurted out "This morning I planted a metal controller. I controlled you to do everything today. This is the finale piece to the puzzle. You can sit there and watch me kill puck. Your boyfriend"


	6. Readers note

**I know last chapter was being a bit occ I am sorry. Okay sooooooo I am rapping up the story in the next few chapters. Shout out too toastymeow, redroseslove,oocupcakequeenoo, and heaps more. Thanks for all the reviews. Back on topic please enter my comp. I have not got many entries. Please read next chapter! **


	7. Magic It's poison

Pucks head slowly turned around. daphne was not acting like herself. Not only was he confused he was also scared. Nobody had ever told him that they would kill him. Sabrina said it as a joke all the time, but never actually ment it.

sabrina could see that daphne was in pain. It was magic. She was using magic to make her stronger but it was killing her heart. She had never seen her sister in so much pain, her heart was beating so fast." Daphne. Your killing yourself. Magic is killing you. You must stop" Sabrina called out. But her sister was not interested. daphne turned around and fired some sort of poisoners dart straight at Puck. It hit him in stomach. Puck fell to the floor.


	8. Readers note 2

**This is not the end! Really busy. I might post a knew chapter tonight. Some reveiws I am getting are a little mean though :(**


End file.
